Muy cerca
by TeKieroApobo
Summary: Una noche de invierno, con una tormenta de nieve afuera. Dos criaturas que no se toleran, sin embargo, comparten unas tazas de té. Intensiones ocultas tras la mirada del demonio. Fic XellosFilia. OneeShot.


**Muy cerca.**

Habían pasado ya varios años desde el enfrentamiento de la Estrella Oscura. Filia había dedicado su vida, a la tienda de vasijas que monto y a cuidar el huevo del que nacería Val. Su esfuerzo como comerciante (y con ayuda de Jiras, que muy fielmente permaneció a su lado), le dio la posibilidad de habitar una casa muy bonita, en donde criar al futuro bebe de dragón antiguo.

Todo en su vida era tranquilo, pero, la monotonía a veces la tiraba casi a la depresión. Aunque había algo, que endulzaba su existencia… O quizás, la salaba. Ni ella misma podía aclarárselo aun.

Esa era una noche de invierno, en donde la nieve caía de manera copiosa. Una tormenta, que helaba los huesos y advertía con soplidos que lo mejor era quedarse dentro, refugiados del frió. ¿Pero quien precisamente necesitaba refugiarse de el? Nada mas, ni nada menos que una dragona dorada, su adorado huevo, y… Si, aunque no tendría razón de estar ahí, un demonio.

Xellos, sentado en una mesa con la dragona en frente de el, tomaba té, mientras a través de sus ojos cerrados, parecía crear maléficos planes. Al menos, eso creía Filia. ¿Qué cosa buena podría pensar un demonio? Su naturaleza era malvada, por lo que su presencia recurrente en su hogar, realmente le crispaba, pensando que podría dañar a Val.

La ex-sacerdotisa tomó un sorbo de té, a la vez que un chisteo de la leña quemándose en la hoguera, mataba un poco el silencio que había entre ambos. El demonio, sin retirar nunca de su rostro esa sonrisa burlona, apoyó su codo en la mesa, y posó su cabeza sobre el, como pensando, lo que iba a hacer.

-Asi que estamos mi querida Filia…- Dijo, con un eterno tono satírico para el oído de la draconiana. -¿Qué tanto piensas que ni siquiera te quejas de mi presencia?-

-El que no diga nada acerca de tu presencia, no significa que no piense nada acerca de ello... Xellos...- Contestó, dejando con un poco de rudeza la taza sobre un pequeño plato que le correspondía. Su mirada cada segundo se volvía más brava.

-Aiya mi querida Fi-chan… - Exclamo él, como si restara importancia a lo dicho mientras se ponía de pie. – No hace falta callar esos pensamientos tan felices que tienes. Se que mis visitas revitalizan tu alma…- Aseguro, mientras desaparecía en el instante.

–Te encanta tenerme mas cerca… ¿Verdad? Aunque te esmeres en quejarte cada vez que aparezco. – Termino de decir, apareciendo tras ella, susurrándole esas palabras, para acabar golpeando con suavidad su cabeza con la de Filia.

No paso más de 3 segundos para que la joven, exaltada y sonrojada se pusiera de pie, intentando golpearle con la bandeja de acero en donde había llevado ambas tazas de té.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?¡Detesto de sobremanera que estés tan cerca mió!¡Tu oscura aura me pone los nervios de punta y encima te atreves a respirarme sobre la nuca, como te desteto Xellos!- Grito, reprendiendo al demonio que esquivaba con gran habilidad todos sus golpes. Con antas visitas a su casa, y tantas bromas que le había jugado, ya le era una actividad totalmente normal el esquivar sus golpes. Pero esta ocasión, estaba más rápida. Como ya estaba vestida con un camisón y una bata algo gruesa para pasar la noche, no llevaba consigo su legendario mazo.

-¿Por qué te enojas tanto labios de lagartija? ¡Si hasta juro que te ha gustado oler mi hermoso cabello!- Se mofo, mientras aparecía y desaparecía por el salón. Y cada vez que aparecía, tocaba provocadoramente a Filia. Su cabeza, su brazo, alguna mejilla, su nuca, su espalda…

-¡MALDITO XELLOS, BASTA, TONTO TONTO TONTO!- Maldijo, mientras lo seguía persiguiendo casi incansable.

Entonces, el demonio reapareció en frente de ella, con una mueca divertida. Filia, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad, por lo que se aventó sobre el, intentando golpearlo con la bandeja de hierro en su cabeza. Pero para su sorpresa, Xellos logró detener el golpe, al agarrar sus brazos antes de que llegara a su cabeza. Aunque algo raro pasaba. El mazoku, cambio su rostro de diversión, a uno ligeramente de satisfacción. Además de estar deleitándose con los sentimientos negativos de la dragona, había algo que le agrada.

-¡Vaya, que buena vista da ese escote!¡Si supieras utilizar tus atributos mejor, podrías atraparme mas veces Fi-chan!- Comento, de manera socarrona, sin despegar su vista de el escote que estaba frente a el. Tanto corretear, había hecho que el nudo que amarraba la bata de Filia se deshiciera, para abrirse y mostrar el camisón celeste que usaba.

-¡KYAAA!¡DEMONIO PERVERTIDO!- Grito, mientras soltaba la bandeja y retrocedía tapándose. Xellos sonrió, apareciendo detrás de ella, y abrazándola con fuerza, aprisionándola en sus brazos. Quería hacerla enojar aun más de lo que estaba. Quería verla mas roja, no de vergüenza, de rabia.

-Al menos podrías agradecer que te lo digo yo, un viejo amigo, y no algún baboso de esos que abundan en las calles, ¿No crees… Fi-chan?- Dijo, mientras refregaba su mejilla contra la de ella. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su rostro de furia. No faltaría poco para que se convirtiera en dragón, hacia ya mucho que no lograba eso. Las maldiciones que profería Filia, no surtían efecto en sus exigencias de que la soltara.

Sonrió divertido, quería más y más. Ya que estaba a esas alturas, porque no sacarse todas esas ganas y terminar una comilona de sentimientos negativos de su fuente favorita.

-Mi querida Filia… Eres tan suave…. Me pregunto…- Murmuro de manera curiosa, liberándola, pero no mucho tiempo. Apenas la soltó, la dio vuelta tomándola del brazo, para callar esa boca que se cansaba de formar insultos, besándola. Sus labios, acariciaron los de ella por segundos, rozándose y sintiendo la suavidad de ambos

La dragona, había quedado prácticamente sedada ante esa acción. Inmóvil, su cuerpo se enfrió de la rabia, pero su sonrojo aumento. Sus grandes ojos de zafiro, exorbitados, veían y a la vez no, el rostro de Xellos. Este, abrió sus ojos, para observar la reacción de la muchacha. En aquella mirada amatista del demonio, se noto algo mas que diversión, pero Filia no pudo ver nada por lo sorprendida que estaba.

Finalmente el demonio pasó su lengua sobre los labios de la dragona, para cortar con ese momento. Relamiéndose luego, la miro a sus ojos. Aun estaba petrificada por lo sucedido, cuando sonrió con malicia de nuevo.

-Mhh, si, tus labios tambien son suaves… Y no saben nada mal para ser labios de lagartija- Comento casi con sorpresa, con una mueva un tanto malvada en su rostro, pero feliz. -¿Ves Fi-chan? No te desagrada el sentirme cerca…- Añadió, tocando la punta de la nariz de la joven, en forma infantil.

-Xellos….- Logro murmurar ella, aun en estado de shock. Su sonrojo permanecía, mirando hacia la nada, sin entender como y porque.

-Bueno… Me voy… Creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir…- Dijo, dando unos pasos atrás, mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa de niño en una juguetería. –Ah… Pero como me pude olvidar…- Volvió sobre sus pasos, mientras que una desconcertada Filia lo miraba con extrañeza.

-¡Me olvide tocar AQUI!- Dijo, casi hundiendo un dedo sobre uno de los pechos de Filia, para después retroceder y dar una carcajada divertida.

-¡XELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!- Grito, levantando la silla que tenia cerca y tirándosela hacia donde estaba, pero muy tarde. El mazoku había desaparecido, y ella hervía de la rabia.

El estaba afuera de la casa, donde la tormenta había cesado. Xellos se volvía a relamer los labios por el gran banquete que se había dado, esa noche que parecía no prometer nada. Pero no tendría que esperar para otro así. Si volvía pronto a visitar a su dragona, lo mas seguro es que siguiera tan enojada como lo estaba en ese momento. Aunque era seguro, el volvería… Después de ese manjar, no podría pensar en no volver….

* * *

**Bueno, ese ha sido mi primer fanfic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Aportes, criticas (en lo posible constructivas) y/o cualquier cosa que me ayude a crecer como escritora, háganmelo saber por favor.**

**¡Si les gusto, dejen un review para hacerme sentir feliz!**


End file.
